The Gulag
The Gulag (correctly capitalized as GULag (ГУЛаг - Г'лавное 'Управление Исправительно-Трудовых Лагерей и колоний (The C'hief '''A'dministration of Corrective Labor 'Cam'ps and Colonies)) is the tenth mission in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. You play as Gary "Roach" Sanderson as you and the rest of Task Force 141 storm the gulag, an old prison. This mission is phase two of The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a MH-6 Little Bird helicopter, as the player and the other Little Birds move closer and closer to the gulag (a Russian word for a remote prison camp) while F-15s destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As the players Little Bird flies over the gulag, snipe the soldiers on the towers. The players main concerns are the enemies armed with RPGs, but they should be easy to take out. Once the towers are taken care of, the helicopters land and the player will fight enemies on foot. There are several enemies on the higher floors, but a Little Bird will help clear them out. Walk through the courtyard until the player reach the prison entrance. It is a good idea for the player to replace his/hers M14 EBR since everything beyond this point is almost exclusively close-quarters fighting. Eventually the player will come across a control room, and Ghost will take control. The player will fight their way counterclockwise around the Prison while Ghost unlocks the doors in front of the player. Descend down the corridor until the player reaches a square room in the center of the prison ring that contains a weapons rack. Enemies will encircle the player, so stay crouched and avoid as much gunfire as possible until Ghost unlocks the door ahead. Pick up a Riot Shield and follow Soap down the hall. Soap will reach a rappel point, where the player can swap out the Riot Shield for another weapon. Follow Soap into the hallways, where the player should activate his/her night-vision goggles. At the end of the hall, remove them and follow Soap to a pipe room. Wait until he throws his Flashbang and take out the enemies behind the pipes. On the other side of those pipes, there is a hallway with three enemies behind a right turn. It is easiest to roll a grenade or Flashbang under the pipes down to their level in order to get past them. There will be a breaching position up ahead; plant the charge and kill as many enemies as the player can in the bullet-time slow motion sequence. In this first chamber, there will be some enemies on the floor, and some above the player on either side. The latter are hidden behind the walls but can be spotted by their laser sights, it is advisable to use grenade launchers or cooked frags to deal with them. Advance to the second chamber once the player have cleared out the first, and several shielded enemies will run at the player. If the player still has his/her M4A1 Grenadier, or simply grenades, use them to take out the shielded enemies (if they disperse it may be a good idea to melee them as the first hit stuns them for a few seconds, allowing for a follow up death-blow). The player does not have to completely clear the last room; simply kill enough enemies to safely run past them and jump into the hole in the floor. Follow Soap to the final breaching position, where Prisoner 627 (Captain Price) is being kept. He is seen choking one of the Russian enemies, thinking he's a Russian he punches Roach, who falls on the floor. Price/Prisoner 627 then points his gun at Roach, but then Soap points his gun to Price's head before they both realize their true identities. After this scene, the U.S. Navy will start bombing the area. Quickly follow the players squadmates to safety. If the player run's too far ahead of them it's very common to get lost and killed by the falling debris. At some point, the player is required to turn around (The player can see an enemy running too but follow a different path while the debris chases the player. The squad members all reach a dead end, and Roach gets knocked un-consious. When the player waked back up, Soap shoots a flare into the sky and a SPIE rig (zip line) is lowered down by a waiting helicopter. When prompted, approach the SPIE rig and attach the players cable to be airlifted to safety. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle and an M4A1 Carbine with a Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher. File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher Transcript '''Cutscene The screen shows the oilrigs going offline as during the previous level the SAM sites have been dismantled by the Marines. The Gulag where Prisoner Six-Two-Seven is being held is analyzed. Captain MacTavish: Sixth Fleet's mopping up. Time to move in. Long history, this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a castle. With an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal winter. The occupants... they weren't so lucky. The Monastery. Didn't survive the purges. Over the last century it's played host to anyone the government didn't want, but couldn't kill. Place is filled with casualties of the last war... which I swear I thought we'd won. But I suppose it's all a day at the races: you back the losing horse, and this is where you end up. Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose. Gameplay Four Little Birds fly Captain MacTavish, Roach, Ghost, and the rest of the team towards the gulag. Two F-15s fly in and take out a SAM site on the way there. Captain MacTavish: Thirty seconds. Chester One-One: ''Hornet Two-One this is Jester One-One, flight of two F-15s, four HARMs for the section. Stand by for SEAD, over'' Hornet Two-One: Solid copy, Chester, go get 'em. Chester One-One: Good tone. Good tone. Fox Three. Fox Three. Chester One-One: Good kill. Good kill. Chester One-One: Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Hornet Two-One: Hornet Two-One copies. Hornet Two-Two: Two-Two copies all. Hornet Two-Three: Two-Three, solid copy. They approach the gulag, Hornets Two-Two and Three fire their guns and take out a watch tower. Hornet Two-Two: Two going in hot. Hornet Two-Three: Roger. Hornet Two-Two: Guns guns guns. Hornet Two-Three: Guns guns guns. Hornet Two-One: Two-Two, Two-One, good effect on target. Captain MacTavish: All snipers, this is MacTavish, standby to engage. Stabilize. Hornet Two-One: Roger. Captain MacTavish: All snipers - clear to engage. Hornet Two-One hovers across the first guard tower, Roach takes out his M14 EBR and takes out foot-mobiles on the tower. Captain MacTavish: Shift right. Hornet Two-One: Shifting. Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next tower. Captain MacTavish: Stabilize. Hornet Two-One: Ready. Worm: On target. They take out more hostiles on the second tower. Captain MacTavish: Shift right. Hornet Two-One: Shifting. Captain MacTavish: I see four hostiles on the next tower! Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next tower. Before the snipers could engage, an F-15 fires on the tower and quickly flies past Hornet Two-One. The resulting air draft causes Two-One to wobble. Hornet Two-One: Hang on! Captain MacTavish: Shepherd! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close! Shepherd: I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point. Ghost: Bloddy Yanks...I thought they were the good guys! Captain MacTavish: Ghost cut the chatter. Stay frosty. The Little Birds begin to land on the gulag, dropping off MacTavish and his TF141 team. Hornet Two-One: '''Second wave going in, standby. Two-One touching down on target. Team One is deployed. '''Captain MacTavish: Go! Go! Go! The team engages enemy foot-mobiles positioned on the second levels on the way to the entrance of the gulag. Hornet Two-One: Two-One in position for gun run. Captain MacTavish: Copy Two-One, lasing target on the second floor! Hornet Two-One: Two-One copies, got a tally on six tangos, inbound hot. Hornet Two-One fires its guns on the second floor. The team reaches the entrance. Captain MacTavish: The entrance is up ahead, keep moving! The team enters the gulag. Captain MacTavish: This is it! We go in, grab Prisoner 627, and get out! Check your corners! Let's go! Ghost: That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner! I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time! Captain MacTavish: Copy that! Roach, we're on cell duty! Follow me! Ghost hacks into the gulag's control systems. The rest of the team goes down the first level and engages foot-mobiles while looking for #627. Ghost: All right, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras. Captain MacTavish: Copy that! Do you have the location of prisoner 627? Ghost: Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier. Ghost turns on the searchlight to track hostiles for the team to eliminate. Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Stay sharp! The prisoner may be in one of these cells! Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open! Ghost: Workin' on it...this hardware is ancient! From the control room, Ghost opens the door across the floor. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, you opened the wrong door! Ghost: Roger, standby... Got it! The door in front of the team opens. Captain MacTavish: That's better, let's go! As the team continues to engage the enemy, team members search the cells but they're clear. Captain MacTavish: Talk to me Ghost...these cells are deserted! Ghost: Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center - that's the fastest way there. Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Squad, head for that armory down there! Move! (to the player when he reaches the armory) See anything you like? Ghost: Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position! Captain MacTavish: I can hear them coming...let's go! We're too exposed! From the control room, Ghost tries to open the door in the armory, but it locks. Captain MacTavish: Ghost! Open the door! Ghost: Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hardline. I'll have to run a bypass. Captain MacTavish: Too late! They're already here! Hostiles surround the armory, firing at the team from all directions. Ghost: Be advised - you've got more tangos headed your way. Captain MacTavish: We're gonna need more cover - grab a riot shield! The team grabs riot shields in the armory and defend themselves from large numbers of hostiles. Captain MacTavish: Open the door! Ghost: Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit... The armory door opens. Captain MacTavish: Go go go! If the player holds on to the riot shield... Captain MacTavish: Use your riot shield to draw their fire! If the player drops the riot shield... Captain MacTavish: I'll draw their fire with the riot shield! You take them out! The team advances across the floor, engaging enemy targets to the window at the end of the floor. Ghost: Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window. Captain MacTavish: Copy that! Roach, follow me! TF-141 Soldier: Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom. The team rappels out the window down to the bottom floor, Ghost: The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. Squad, switch to night vision. The team switches on night vision goggles as they enter the bottom floor. They engage hostiles in the dark. Captain MacTavish: Check the cells for stragglers. The team clears the cells. At the end of the tunnel, and explosion blows a hole on the ceiling, lighting up the floor. Captain MacTavish: Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the navy to cease fire! Shepherd: The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby. (short pause) Bravo Six - they've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going, I'll keep you posted. Out. The team continues through the floor. They reach the end of the hallway. Captain MacTavish: Go go go! Ghost: The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in. Captain MacTavish: Roach - plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut. Roach plants a frame charge on the wall. The charge detonates, blowing an enemy across the room as the team breaches the shower room. Captain MacTavish: Spread out! Hostiles on the second floor! Take them out! Hostiles with riot shields arrive. Captain MacTavish: Heavy assault troops up ahead! Don't attack them head on! Move quickly and hit them from the side! Cook your grenades to detonate behind them! The team pushes through, they move across the shower room. Captain MacTavish: Use the lockers for cover! They reach the end of the showers. Captain MacTavish: I'm heading for that hole in the far end of the showers! Follow me! Let's go! Go go go! The team jumps down the hole into an old tunnel system. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest. Ghost: '''Ok. Keep going along that tunnel. '''Captain MacTavish: Talk to me Ghost...I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again. Ghost: Keep going, you're almost there. The team slides down a slope and move to the end of the tunnel. Ghost: I'm detecting two heat signatures - one of them should be Prisoner 627. Roach breaches the wall. In slow motion, Prisoner 627 is seen strangling the guard and moves towards Roach. The prisoner punches Roach down to the floor and points an AK-47 at the player. Looking at the prisoner, the name tag shows "Captain Price". MacTavish points his M1911 pistol at him. Captain MacTavish: Drop it! Captain Price: Soap? Captain MacTavish: Price? This belongs to you sir. (he returns the M1911 to Price) Worm: Who's Soap? Explosions blow around the room. Captain MacTavish: Come on, we gotta get outta here! Move! Move! Pave Low Pilot: Bravo Six - be advised, they've started the bombardment early! Get the hell outta there now! Captain MacTavish: Go go go! MacTavish, Price, Roach, and Worm move through the tunnel system. At the end of the tunnel, a Little Bird hovers across from them. Captain MacTavish: There's the chopper! Get ready to jump! The tunnel collapses. Captain MacTavish: Go back go back! We'll find another way out! This way this way! They reach a cafeteria, a bomb lies on the floor where it has made a hole on the ceilings above. Worm: It's a dead end! Captain MacTavish: Six-Four, where the hell are you, over? Pave Low Pilot: Bravo Six, there's too much smoke, I can't see you I can't see you - Pieces of rubble knock down Roach. Captain MacTavish: Roach is down! Roach! Price helps Roach out of the rubble. Captain Price: Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast! "Soap" fires a flare from his M203. Pave Low Pilot: Bravo Six, I see your flare. SPIE rig on the way. A rope is lowered down. Captain Price: Let's go! Let's go! Captain MacTavish: '''Hook up! Go go! '''Captain Price: Hang on! They hook up on the line and are extracted out of the gulag just as the Navy completely decimates it with artillery fire. Trivia See The Gulag/Trivia. Intel Items Intel No 24 (1/4 Intel) Before entering the arch gate with 2 red lights. Head up some stairs in front of the building and the intel is at the end of the room. Intel No 25 (2/4 Intel) Inside "Control Room", where Ghost is using the laptop. Intel No 26 (3/4 Intel) On 2nd sub-level, North-East, in cell "327". Intel No 27 (4/4 Intel) After finding prisoner 627, turn left, on top of a desk. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Articles with spoilers Category:Trivia